The present invention relates to a scheduling system and method, and particularly to a process scheduling system and method that dynamically schedules processes according to resource status.
In some application systems, such as production line systems, several applications (processes) may be executed on the equipment control server simultaneously. Application performance plays an important role in mission-critical semiconductor production since unexpected slowdown can affect productivity. Additionally, load balancing is also important to keep the system operating efficiently.
Currently, processes are handled equally via a fixed predefined execution schedule in the application system. However, each process may be of different practical importance for the application system. For example, processes controlling product fabrication are more important than those performing standard tasks, such as file backup and logging, which can be rolled back and executed when the application system is not busy. However, since there is no mechanism for process scheduling, the system can become overloaded, causing suspension or crashes, resulting in service loss.